It's Lie!
by Det. Rio Scarlet Hunt
Summary: Naruto, memiliki phobia terhadap hantu, Yang harus dihadapi dengan kenyataan ditinggal pergi oleh ortunya sendirian dirumahnya yang memiliki hawa seram dan konon berhantu. / "s-siapa itu?"/ JLEGARR! / "Ttebayo!" / "Someone help me please.. oh Kami-sama.." / "It's Lie!" / NB: Bad Summary -,-"
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna! :D Scarlet bikin cerita baru nih ;) Scarlet dapet ide ini pas Scarlet ditinggal pergi keluarga Scarlet.. Scarlet waktu itu sendirian dirumah.. trus hujan disertai petir lagi -,- untungnya kejadiannya bukan malem-malem kayak dicerita ini sih.. cuman, hari itu hari kamis.. berarti kan malem juma't ya? ._. Scarlet bikin cerita ini gak berani malem-malem.. takut gak bisa tidur.. hehe :D nah, selamat membaca! ;)

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Lie (c) Det. Rio Scarlet Hunt**

**Warning! : Mystery, Horror (Mungkin gak terlalu), Gak jelas, EYD berantakan, ada sedikit humor (Atau malah banyak? ._.), dan akan ada jawaban yang tidak akan kalian sangka(?), Rated T.**

**.**

**One Shot Atau 2 chapter ya? ._. hm.. mungkin 2 chapter.. tapi, jika review nya sedikit, Scarlet gak mau lanjutin chapternya! Wlee *Melet* *Ditimpuk reader-sama***

**.**

**Summary: Naruto, memiliki phobia terhadap hantu, Yang harus dihadapi dengan kenyataan ditinggal pergi oleh ortunya sendirian dirumahnya yang memiliki hawa seram. / "s-siapa itu?"/ JLEGARR! / "Ttebayo!" / "Someone help me please.. oh Kami-sama.." / "It's Lie!" / NB: Bad Summary -,-"**

**Don't like? Don't Read! Please click 'Back' Button.**

* * *

Pukul 06.00 malam

"Naruto, Tousan dan kaasan pergi dulu ya! Jaga rumah! Kalau nanti hujan, tolong cabut kabel TV ya!" Teriak tousan dari depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Iya ttebayo!" balas Naruto singkat sambil membaca buku komik kesayangannya, Naruto (loh? Masa Naruto baca komiknya sendiri? ._. okay, forget it)

Naruto hanya bisa menghempaskan nafasnya saat ia menengok kearah jendela dan melihat kedua orang tuanya akan pergi kesuatu tempat tanpa Naruto. Tentu saja tanpa Naruto, mana mungkin seorang remaja 17 tahun mau ikut pergi jalan-jalan bersama kedua orang tuanya? Pasti Naruto merasa malu lah.. Dia sudah dewasa.

Kemudian Naruto segera tiduran kembali ke ranjangnya yang besar dan empuk sambil mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari band kesayangannya Avenged Sevenfold, lewat Mp3 playernya. Lalu ia pun teringat sesuatu, yaitu PR. Naruto segera mengambil HandPhone nya yang terletak dimeja belajar samping kasurnya. Dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Teme!" Ucap Naruto pada Handphone tersebut.

"Hn. Ada apa, Dobe?" Balas pemuda yang dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto itu.

"Aku lupa dengan PR ku! Kemarin rabu kan, aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Jadi, mau kah kau menemuiku dirumahku nanti? Aku ingin meminjam buku PR mu!" Ucap Naruto To The Point sambil senyum-senyum innocent ditempatnya.

"Ck, kau merepotkanku saja Dobe!" Balas sang pemuda berambut emo itu lewat telepon.

"Oh.. Ayolah Sasuke.. Memangnya kau tidak mau menolong temanmu sendiri?" Naruto mencibir ditempatnya tentu saja yang tidak diketahui oleh orang yang ditelpon nya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku akan kerumahmu! Sebisa mungkin aku akan datang pukul 07.00 nanti." Jawab Sasuke pasrah.

"Yes! Kutunggu kau yeah!" Ucap Naruto senang yang masih asyik tiduran diranjangnya.

Tuut tuut

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya kepada Sasuke, ia keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai satu untuk menonton teletubies (?) –ralat- maksudnya televisi.

Pemuda yang dikenal periang dan ceria ini, ternyata memiliki sebuah phobia atau takut terhadap hantu. Yah.. Mungkin nasibnya kali ini akan tragis (?) karena kali ini, ia pertama kalinya dirumahnya sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani. Dan jangan lupakan hal yang terpenting! Menurut para tetangga, sebelum rumah ini ditempati keluarga Naruto, konon katanya rumah ini berhantu! Xixixi.. Malang sekali nasibmu Naruto! *Ditabok sampe bonyok*

"Haah.. Tousan dan Kaasan kapan akan pulang ya?" Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa sambil melirik jam.

Pukul 06.30 , setengah jam lagi Sasuke akan menemaninya dirumah yang konon menyeramkan ini.

Lalu Naruto kembali menonton televisi sambil duduk disofa ruang keluarga ini. Ia mengganti channel TV nya ke channel Trans 7. Kali ini, Naruto akan menonton On The Spot. Saat sudah terpindah ke channel Trans 7, tiba-tiba Naruto kaget karena langsung melihat muka hantu dilayar TV nya. Ia mengingat-ingat hari apa ini.

Kamis.

Yaps! Hari ini adalah hari kamis. Yang berarti, malam ini adalah malam jum'at. Pantas saja On The Spot nya menampilkan 7 hantu paling menyeramkan didunia. Langsung saja Naruto segera memindahkan channelnya ke ANTV. Ada Pesbukers. Haha.

Ia pun tertawa melihat tingkah Olga and the friends di Pesbukers. Yah.. beruntunglahh. Untuk melupakan kejadian tadi.

JRAAASH

Hujan turun dengan lebat diluar rumah. Petir pun ikut serta meramaikan malam ini. Naruto langsung mematikan televisinya dan mencabut kabel listriknya. Sekarang, dia bingung mau ngapain. Jika menonton televisi, diluar sedang ada petir. Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto tersambar petir berserta rumahnya? Sungguh akhir yang tragis.

Kruyuk kruyuk

"Ah.. Perutku lapar.." Ucap Naruto merasa lapar. Daripada tidak melakukan hal apapun, Naruto segera menuju dapur dan memasak air panas untuk mie ramen instant nya. Kemudian ia duduk dimeja makan sambil menunggu air panasnya mendidih. Entah kenapa, sejak tadi, Naruto merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Bulu kuduk Naruto pun berdiri seketika. Lalu Naruto seperti melihat sebuah bayangan diluar jendela. Setelah itu Naruto segera mengingat sesuatu.

**MODE FLASHBACK: ON**

**NARUTO POV**

Aku sedang membantu kedua orang tuaku menurunkan barang-barang dari mobil. Hari ini aku pindah ke rumah baruku. Terlihat megah sih.. tapi ada suasana mencekam juga dari rumah ini. Entah kenapa bisa begitu. Tapi menurutku, rumah ini justru nampak indah dengan halamannya yang luas.

Saat aku sedang sibuk memandangi rumah baruku ini, tiba-tiba kaasan memanggilku.

"Naruto, kesini sebentar." Perintah kaasan padaku.

"Hm? Ada apa kaasan?" Tanyaku pada kaasan yang memiliki rambut merah panjang itu.

"Tolong belikan kaasan daging dan sayuran disupermarket, ttebane!" Ucap kaasan padaku sambil memberiku secarik kertas daftar belanja.

'Ukh, aku itu lelaki. Kenapa harus membeli belanjaan, ttebayo?' Batinku sambil ber-sweatdrop.

"Naruto? Mau tidak?" Tanya kaasan heran melihatku bengong.

"Ah.. eh.. i-iya! Tentu saja ttebayo!" Balasku langsung tanpa berpikir panjang. Karena bisa gawat nanti jika aku tidak mau. Pasti aku akan dipukul dan dimarahi oleh kaasanku yang super duper menyeramkan itu.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju supermarket dan membeli bahan makanan yang dicatat kaasan disecarik kertas ini. Setelah semua bahan makanan kubeli, aku segera meninggalkan supermarket itu dan segera kembali kerumah.

Aku pun bingung dan berhenti sejenak. Aku rasa, aku tersesat. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak ingat jalan pulang. Yasudahlah, aku terus jalan saja. Tanpa aku sengaja, aku mendengarkan pembicaraan para remaja perempuan yang ada dikomplek dipinggir jalan yang aku lewati.

"Kau tahu? Katanya rumah berhantu yang ada dikomplek ini sudah ditempati sebuah keluarga." Kata seorang perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Haah? Kau serius, Sakura? Rumah itu kan sangat menyeramkan!" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang cerah dikuncir kuda.

"Aku serius Ino!" Balas perempuan yang diketahui namanya adalah sakura.

"A-Aku pernah melihat sebuah bayangan dijendela rumah itu. Dan ada cahaya lilin didalam ruangan itu!" Ucap seorang gadis lain yang memiliki warna rambut indigo.

"Yakin?" Tanya perempuan bercepol dua.

"A-aku sangat yakin tenten. Padahal rumah itu tidak berpenghuni." Tepis gadis berambut indigo tersebut kepada gadis bercepol dua.

"Yaampun.. rumah itu sangat menyeramkan! Aku juga pernah melihat bayangan seseorang dijendela lantai 2 bangunan itu.. saat itu, sedang hujan lebat!" Ucap Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau disaat hujan lebat?" Tanya Ino.

"Saat itu, Aku sedang buru-buru ke supermarket untuk beli minuman karena dirumah ku sedang ada tamu. Dan aku kebetulan lewat didepan rumah itu! Hawa nya sangat menyeramkan.. ditambah, saat itu sedang hujan lebat disertai petir!" Ucap sakura dengan muka horror.

"Aku juga pernah melihat ada bercak darah dihalaman rumah kosong itu! Dan kulihat, ada sebuah pisau berlumuran darah dilantai teras rumah itu. A-Aku jadi takut." Ucap Tenten bergidik ngeri.

"Hii.. Menyeramkan.. Kuharap, sang pemilik rumah itu sekarang, tidak diganggu oleh hantu disana.. Memangnya, rumah itu diblok berapa?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Haah? Memangnya kau tidak tahu dimana rumah itu?" Tenten balik bertanya.

"Rumah itu ada dikomplek ini, tepatnya di Blok C Nomor 13." Ucap Sakura

DEGG

Saat aku mendengar ucapan gadis berambut merah muda itu, jantung ku berhenti seketika. 'T-Tidak mungkin.. Blok C nomor 13 kalau tidak salah adalah alamat rumah baruku.' Batinku tidak percaya.

Aku segera berlari kembali ke rumahku, Dan...

Bingo! Kulihat alamat rumah baruku yang tertulis ditembok dekat pagar rumah. Tertulis **BLOK C NO 13**. Belanjaan ditanganku terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah. Aku menatap tidak percaya, bahwa rumah baruku adalah rumah berhantu yang dibicarakan para gadis komplek ini.

**END NARUTO POV**

**MODE FLASHBACK : OFF**

GLEKK

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia seperti ingin pingsan. Kalian pasti tahu kan? Bahwa Naruto **Takut dengan Hantu**. (Haha.. poor you Naruto! *Dirasengan*).

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutannya, Naruto lupa dengan air yang sedang ia masak untuk mie ramen instant nya. Saat ia mematikan kompornya, air yang ia masak sudah berkurang agak banyak karna menguap terus menerus. "Haah.. Airnya kurang.. sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto Pasrah. Lalu ia menuang air panasnya kedalam mangkuk mie ramen instant nya. Dan ia menunggu 3 menit hingga ramen nya matang dan siap dimakan.

Ting Tong

Tiba-tiba ada suara bel berbunyi. Naruto pun segera ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "S-siapa itu?" Ucap Naruto gagap.

JLEGAR!

"Ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya pas disaat petir menyambar dilangit.

Hening, Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Naruto merasa bingung, padahal, ia yakin kalau ada yang membunyikan bel pintu rumahnya. Akan tetapi, diluar sana justru tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sebelumnya, ia mengira bahwa itu Sasuke, namun dia salah. Justru tidak ada orang sama sekali diluar rumahnya. Merinding. Itulah perasaannya saat ini. 'Oh Kami-sama.. Help me..' batin Naruto takut.

Lalu ia menutup pintu rumahnya kembali dan menuju dapur dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto mengambil ramen nya yang sudah jadi dan membawa ramen tersebut ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada dilantai 2.

Naruto menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan kaki yang bergetar menahan takut. Sebenarnya, Naruto sedang menahan keinginannya untuk buang air kecil, kalau dia masih kecil sih, mungkin Naruto sudah buang air ditempat, alias ngompol. Tapi, apa kata dunia kalau diUmurnya yang ke 17 tahun masih mengompol?! ._. Sungguh memalukan! (Author: Tapi, kita lihat saja nanti, apakah dia akan ngompol atau tidak? Xixixi.. *Jduakk!* baca=ditimpuk ramen nya Naruto (?) )

Sekarang, Naruto sedang sendirian dikamarnya menunggu pertolongan seseorang (?). Naruto duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menahan rasa takutnya. Dan jangan lupa, dia juga sedang memakan makanan favoritnya. Ramen. Agar rasa takutnya menghilang. But, it's Impossible.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dan Naruto sudah menghabiskan ramen nya, sang remaja pemilik rambut jabrik cerah itu masih menunggu kedua orang tua nya pulang ataupun berharap Sasuke segera datang untuk meminjamkan Naruto buku PR milik Sasuke.

Diluar, Hujan dan petir tidak juga berhenti dari amukannya. Padahal, Naruto berharap hujan segera berhenti. Naruto sudah hampir stress. Hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Malam ini adalah malam juma't, Naruto sendirian dikamarnya, diluar hujan deras disertai petir, tadi Naruto melihat sekilas bayangan, bel rumah berbunyi padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang menekan bel. Bayangkan jika kalian yang merasakan hal seperti itu SENDIRIAN! Berani gak? (Author: Padahal saya sendiri juga gak berani.. xixixi)

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seseorang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto. "S-siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto heran plus takut. Apakah itu orang tua nya yang sudah pulang? Atau Sasuke yang sudah tiba? Tapi itu mustahil! Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa masuk kedalam rumah Naruto sendiri? Padahal pintu rumahnya dikunci.

Naruto segera membuka pintu kamarnya, dan...

**TBC**

* * *

Okay! Ini fict bertema mystery pertama ku! :D Scarlet mau lanjut ke Chapter 2 kalau banyak yang review.. :D kalau sedikit yang reviewnya, Scarlet gak mau lanjut -,- *Ditimpuk sendal* reviewnya harus lebih dari 5! :D kalau gak, Scarlet Gak mau lanjut SELAMANYA! HUAHAHAHA *Jduakk!* Baca=ditimpuk kompor* (?) okay! Jadi, Scarlet harap, banyak yang review yaa! ;) kalau gak mau review, Scarlet akan menghantuimu.. lalu Scarlet akan menghisap darahmu.. *dikira Vampire* Huahaha! *Evil Laugh*

Review itu gampang kok.. gak mesti Log in.. caranya, tinggal isi nama kamu, lalu mengisi kotak review nya.. setelah itu, *Jduaakk! *ditimpuk reader*

Author: Woy! Apa-apaan anda? Mengapa anda menimpuk saya? *Baku amat*.

Para Reader hanya bisa ber sweatdrop.

Reader: Parah amat lu thor! Menghasut lu.. lagipula Gue udah tau caranya REVIEW! GAK PERLU DIJELASIN! EMANG GUE MASIH ANAK TK?!

Author: xixixixi.. lah, saya kira anak balita.. ternyata anak TK.. hihihi *Grin*

Reader: AUTHOR BAKA! TADI GUE BILANG, EMANG GUE MASIH ANAK TK!

Hening..

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Readernya baru nyadar

Reader: lah.. iya-ya.. tadi gue bilang emang anak TK ya..

Author: nah, loh.. baru nyadar.. sekarang, siapa yang baka? *Smirk* *renggangin otot-otot tangan*

Reader: *nelen ludah*

Author: Sudahlah sudah.. karna saya baik hati, saya hanya akan...

Hening

Reader: akan apa?

Author: **MEMAKAN ANDA** *Evil Smirk*

Reader: GEWLA LU THOR! *kabur*

Author: *Ngejar-ngejar reader sambil bawa pedang samehada (?)*

Baiklah, jika ada yang mau bertanya, berkomentar, ngasih usul, atau mengkritik, silahkan review ;) Scarlet juga menerima flame kok :D tapi ada syaratnya! Harus dibaca! **Kalau ada yang mau flame, Scarlet hanya menerima flame level 1! Jangan level 15! Kepedesan bro! Nge-flame nya juga yang bersifat membangun! Kalau ada yang nge-flame diatas level 1 lalu tidak bersifat membangun, Scarlet Gak akan segan-segan ^&amp;*% !##&amp;$#% ANDA! (?)**

**Baiklah.. cukup sudah basa-basi Scarlet**

**Mohon Reviewnyaaa :D**

**06 Mei 2014**


	2. Chapter 2 It's Lie!

Sebelumnya, maafkan Scarlet karena Scarlet telat update fictnya (kayaknya telat pake banget ya? ._. udah berapa bulan? T~T) . karena hobby Scarlet yang akut terus.. (?) yaitu baca komik dan nonton anime T~T. Setiap kali internetan, Scarlet pasti selalu baca komik dan nonton anime.. jadi, waktu untuk menulis fict ini hanya sedikit. Akhirnya otak Scarlet kecampur sama pikiran anime, komik dan fict ini.. huee.. jadi, maafkan Scarlet ya.. *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf*

Lagipula, padahal Scarlet mau update fictnya itu hari sabtu 10 mei 2014.. tapi entah kenapa web fanfiction gak bisa dibuka sampai akhirnya hari ini bisa dibuka.. Scarlet gak tau karena internetnya lagi error atau webnya yang lagi down.. T_T maafkan Scarlet ya.. hueee T_T jadi makin lama deh updatenya.. tapi sekarang dah update kok :D

**Lalu, ini Balasan untuk para senpai yang sudah baik hati me-review fict Scarlet ^-^**

**tifha naru** : haha.. ini udah dilanjut kok ^^ Arigatou sudah review ^^

**SilverBlack16 : **penasaran? Jawabannya ada dichapter ini :D ciee beda setahun.. salam kenal juga ya sesama author amatir :D Arigatou sudah mau review

**Reds **: Sudah :D

**Wahidaam** : Arigatou sudah review dan suka sama fict buatanku! :D hoho.. tenang.. ini dilanjut ke chapter 2 kan? Jadi, Scarlet gak akan diserang titan :p *Plakk!*

**Kuraki Shuiha part. 2 : **hihi~ serius fict ini serem ya senpai? Hehe :D *berhasil* sebelumnya Sorry Senpai.. kalau fict Scarlet sampai bikin senpai takut.. hehe. Arigatou sudah mau review^^

**Uchiha leo : **salam kenal juga.. asikk.. ada yang seumuran.. hehe :D *girang* sebelumnya, Arigatou sudah mau review fict ku ini^^

**A'raion No Sun : **hehe.. disini, Scarlet bikin Naruto takutnya keblinger.. (?) hehe :D ini udah dilanjut kok :D semoga fict nya memuaskan^^ Arigatou sudah mau review

**Sibolis Nauli. Hrs : **hehe :D Scarlet sengaja bikin fictnya TBC ditengah cerita.. biar banyak yang penasaran.. hihi *licik* *Jduakk! *baca=ditimpuk sepatu *(?) ini udah dilanjut kok :D sebelumnya, Arigatou sudah menyemangati Scarlet dan Arigatou sudah mau review^^

**Nanaleo099 : **Arigatou sudah mau review meskipun hanya berupa kata 'haha' T_T tapi itu juga sudah cukup untuk menyemangati Scarlet untuk lanjutin fict ini. Hehe

**Baiklah, sekian ocehan gak berguna dariku. Selamat membaca^^ semoga memuaskan (?)**

* * *

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Lie (c) Det. Rio Scarlet Hunt**

**Warning! : Mystery, Horror (Mungkin gak terlalu), Gak jelas, EYD berantakan, ada sedikit humor (Atau malah banyak? ._.), dan akan ada jawaban yang tidak akan kalian sangka(?), Rated T.**

**.**

**One Shot Atau 2 chapter ya? ._. hm.. mungkin 2 chapter.. tapi, jika review nya sedikit, Scarlet gak mau lanjutin chapternya! Wlee *Melet* *Ditimpuk reader-sama***

**.**

**Summary: Naruto, memiliki phobia terhadap hantu, Yang harus dihadapi dengan kenyataan ditinggal pergi oleh ortunya sendirian dirumahnya yang memiliki hawa seram. / "s-siapa itu?"/ JLEGARR! / "Ttebayo!" / "Someone help me please.. oh Kami-sama.." / "It's Lie!" / NB: Bad Summary -,-"**

**Don't like? Don't Read! Please click 'Back' Button.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'**It's Lie!'**

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seseorang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto. "S-siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto heran plus takut. Apakah itu orang tua nya yang sudah pulang? Atau Sasuke yang sudah tiba? Tapi itu mustahil! Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa masuk kedalam rumah Naruto sendiri? Padahal pintu rumahnya dikunci.

Naruto segera membuka pintu kamarnya, dan...

Sama seperti tadi. Kosong. Hening. Tidak ada siapa-siapa diluar kamar Naruto.

Naruto segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan berlari ke pojokan, meringkuk seperti anak kecil disana sendirian.

Tok Tok Tok

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto lagi. Namun, kali ini Naruto tidak mau membukanya karena sudah kelewat takut. Naruto hanya bisa bertanya dipojokan dan masih setia dengan posisi meringkuknya. "S-siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu itupun masih terdengar ditelinga Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti padanya. Petir diluar masih terdengar mengamuk menandakan bahwa hujan masih belum reda. 'Someone help me please.. oh kami-sama..' batin Naruto gelisah.

Tiba-tiba bunyi ketukan pintu tadi sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Tapi selanjutnya, knop pintu kamar Naruto justru terlihat mengarah kebawah, yang artinya ada yang membuka pintunya. Naruto mulai gelisah kembali. Keringat dingin bercucuran didahinya.

Krieett

Bunyi pintu kamar Naruto terdengar menandakan pintu tersebut sedang dibuka oleh seseorang.

-JLEGAARR!

-"Ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto ngompol ditempat (Author: Akhirnya kau ngompol juga Naruto! Hihi *Grin*)

-Disaat yang bersamaan, pintu terbuka dan Nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut emo yang terkena cahaya dari petir diluar.

"Haah? Kau sedang apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke bingung melihat Naruto dipojokan kamarnya.

Lalu mata Sasuke membulat seketika saat melihat ada cairan merembes dari celana Naruto.

"K-Kau.." Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata karena kaget.

.

Skip

.

Setelah Naruto mengganti celananya dan membersihkan lantai kamarnya, lalu dia mengambil buku pr milik Sasuke yang sebelumnya ia taruh dimeja belajarnya. Setelah itu, dia juga mengambil pulpen dan buku pr miliknya.

"Hei Teme! Kenapa kau masuk kerumahku seenaknya?! Seharusnya kau menekan bel dahulu agar aku bisa membukakan pintunya!" Bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang asik tiduran diranjang Naruto sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Mp3 player milik Naruto.

"Aku sudah menekan bel berkali-kali dobe. Mungkin kau tidak dengar." Balas Sasuke dengan santai.

"Tapi, sebentar dulu, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam rumahku? Bukankah pintu rumahku dikunci?" Tanya Naruto heran. Naruto mengira bahwa Sasuke mengendap-endap masuk lewat jendela rumahnya.

"Tidak. Pintu rumahmu tidak terkunci." Ucap Sasuke masih santai diranjang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya heran sambil menyalin PR dari buku Sasuke ke buku PR miliknya dimeja belajarnya.

* * *

**Mode Flashback: ON**

Saat hujan, sekitar jam 07.00 malam, Sasuke sudah berada didepan rumah Naruto untuk meminjamkan buku PR miliknya.

Ting tong

Sasuke menekan bel rumah Naruto. Ditunggu. Naruto tidak membukakan pintunya. Lalu Sasuke berjalan kearah jendela dan mengintip kedalam rumah Naruto. Terlihat, Naruto sedang sibuk mempersiapkan mie ramen instantnya didapur.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu lagi dan menekan bel.

Ting tong

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana kartu memory card handphoneku? Padahal tadi aku pegang. Jangan-jangan terjatuh dijalanan. Sial." Ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa. Lalu dia beranjak pergi dari depan pintu rumah Naruto menuju jalanan untuk mencari memory cardnya yang terjatuh.

JLEGAR!

Disaat petir menyambar, Sasuke menemukan memory cardnya yang hilang dijalanan depan rumah Sakura.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto,

"Ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya yang tadi terkunci dan pas disaat petir menyambar dilangit.

Hening, Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Naruto merasa bingung, padahal, ia yakin kalau ada yang membunyikan bel pintu rumahnya. Akan tetapi, diluar sana justru tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sebenarnya, Sasuke lah yang menekan belnya, namun Sasuke pergi lagi untuk mencari Memory cardnya yang terjatuh. Lalu Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya kembali dan menuju dapur dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto mengambil ramen nya yang sudah jadi dan membawa ramen tersebut ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada dilantai 2.

Kembali ke Sasuke,

Setelah menemukan memory cardnya, Sasuke kembali menuju rumah Naruto dan menekan belnya lagi. Ternyata Naruto masih tidak membukakan pintunya.

Ting tong

Sasuke menekan belnya lagi. Berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja, tidak seorangpun membuka pintunya.

Ckrek

Sasuke menekan knop pintunya kearah bawah, mungkin saja tidak dikunci. Dan benar, pintunya tidak terkunci. 'Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku menekan bel berkali-kali? Aku seperti orang bodoh saja.' Batin Sasuke kesal.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah Naruto, Sasuke menuju kelantai 2, atau tepatnya menuju ke kamar Naruto.

Tok Tok Tok

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Lalu Sasuke lupa, bahwa kakinya masih kotor. Segeralah ia mencari kamar mandi untuk mencuci kakinya. Karena masuk ke rumah orang dengan kaki yang kotor adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto,

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, kosong, hening, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Padahal tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Lalu ia masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Setelah itu, dia meringkuk dipojokan kamarnya.

Lalu Sasuke kembali kedepan kamar Naruto dan mengetuk pintunya lagi. Hening.. tidak ada siapa-siapa yang membukanya. Kemudian Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto lagi berkali-kali. Tetap sama hasilnya. Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti mengetuknya, lalu membuka pintunya. Tidak terkunci.

JLEGAARR!

Saat Sasuke membuka pintunya, disertai dengan cahaya dari petir yang menyambar, Sasuke kaget dengan kondisi Naruto yang mengompol (?)

**MODE FLASHBACK: OFF**

* * *

"Uwaa?! Jadi?! Bayangan yang kulihat dijendela adalah kau?!" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke.

"Lalu, yang menekan bel rumahku adalah kau?! Tapi kau justru pergi disaat aku membuka pintunya?!" Lanjut Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"kemudian, kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam rumahku?" Tanya Naruto masih bingung. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke marah.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang? Pintu rumahmu tidak terkunci Dobe!" dengus Sasuke kesal dan mematikan Mp3 player milik Naruto. kini, Sasuke sudah dalam posisi duduk menyender ditembok yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Naruto sambil membaca komik yang sebelumnya Naruto baca. Yaitu komik Naruto (?)

"Tidak terkunci? Astaga! Aku lupa.. ._. Sebelumnya memang terkunci, tapi setelah membuka pintunya, aku lupa untuk menguncinya kembali. Hehe.. maafkan aku Teme!" Ucap Naruto Innocent.

"Berarti, hal yang aku kira hantu itu sebenarnya kau?" Tanya Naruto lagi. (Author: Astaga.. Naruto kepo amat sih.. *Jduakk!*)

"Hantu? Kau percaya hal begituan? Sungguh menggelikan." Ucap Sasuke merendahkan Naruto.

"Habisnya.. para gadis dikomplek ini mengatakan, sebelum aku tinggal disini, katanya rumah ini berhantu.." Ucap Naruto yang sudah selesai menyalin PR dari buku PR milik Sasuke. Dan kini, dia masih duduk didepan meja belajarnya, hanya saja, sekarang dia menghadap kearah ranjangnya, atau lebih tepatnya menghadap kearah Sasuke.

"Sebelum kau tinggal disini? Rumah ini berhantu? Haha! **It's Lie!** " Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto.

.

Naruto hanya bingung.

.

"Asal kau tahu saja Dobe, sebelum kau tinggal disini, sebenarnya rumah kosong ini adalah markasku." Ucap Sasuke ingin tertawa karena markasnya dikira rumah berhantu oleh para gadis komplek.

"Markas?" Tanya Naruto masih bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"ya.. sebenarnya tempat ini adalah markasku." Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto. Justru, Naruto malah makin tidak yakin dengan perkataan Sasuke. Lalu Naruto menunjukkan wajah herannya pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah pura-pura tidak melihatnya dengan fokus kepada komik yang sedang ia baca.

"ck, kau ini sangat ingin tahu ya!" Ucap Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan komiknya.

"Markas? Untuk apa kau menjadikan rumah ini markasmu?" desak Naruto yang makin heran.

"Aku bersembunyi disini untuk menghindari kejaran para fansgirlku! Mereka selalu saja mengikutiku. Sebab itulah, aku memakai rumah kosong ini sebagai markas. Para gadis-gadis itu tidak akan berani masuk sini karena mereka kira rumah ini adalah rumah berhantu." Ucap Sasuke panjang kali lebar (?)

"Oh" Naruto hanya ber OH ria setelah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang panjang kali lebar (?). tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal sekaligus marah. Lalu Sasuke melempar komik milik Naruto ke arah Naruto.

Jduakk!

Komik yang Sasuke lempar berhasil mengenai wajah Naruto. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan teme! Ini sakit tau!" Dengus Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hey, Dobe! Kau sudah selesai menyalin PR nya kan?" Tanya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto sebelumnya lalu menuju kearah meja belajar Naruto.

"Ya.. Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya pada Sasuke seolah sudah memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke tadi. (Author: padahal Sasuke gak minta maaf kan? ._.).

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah bosan disini" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil buku PR miliknya yang tergeletak dimeja belajarnya Naruto lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar Naruto.

"Eh! Tapi aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan!" Kata Naruto yang segera berdiri dibelakang Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik badan. "Kau ini.. kau serius ingin tahu tentang gosip itu?" Ucap Sasuke mulai kesal. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto. Wajahnya menyiratkan tanda serius. 'Astaga.. Manusia ini sungguh merepotkanku.' Batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sasuke pasrah dan duduk kembali diranjang Naruto lalu mengambil kembali komik yang tadi dia lempar ke Naruto.

"Kata gadis berambut indigo, dia pernah melihat bayangan seseorang dan cahaya lilin dari jendela rumah ini. Apakah itu kau?" Tanya Naruto langsung TO THE POINT yang kemudian duduk kembali dikursi depan meja belajarnya dan mengahadap kearah dimana Sasuke berada.

"Ya. itu aku.. waktu itu aku sedang membaca buku didekat jendela lantai 1 rumah ini. Waktu itu, rumah ini tidak ada aliran listriknya. Sebab itulah aku menggunakan lilin untuk menerangi penglihatanku." Ucap Sasuke sambil membalik halaman komik yang ia baca.

"Lalu, kata gadis berambut merah muda, katanya dia melihat bayangan seseorang didekat jendela lantai 2. Katanya, saat itu sedang hujan lebat." Tanya Naruto lagi. (Author: Sungguh.. Naruto itu kepo nya kebangetan ya.. *Plakk! Jduakk! Duarr!* (?) )

"Oh.. Maksudmu sakura? Waktu hujan lebat, aku mengambil sesuatu dari laci didekat jendela lantai 2. Jadi Sakura melihatku ya?" Ucap sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto justru bingung. Karena dia tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Sakura.

"Sesuatu? Memangnya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dilaci?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya. sesuatu itu sangat penting untukku dan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke keceplosan.

"UAPPAA?! Jadi, kau berpacaran dengan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai menyeringai.

"T-Tidak.. mungkin kau salah dengar." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Lalu, pertanyaan terakhir!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke bisa bernafas lega juga akhirnya.

"Kata gadis bercepol dua, dia melihat ada bercak darah dihalaman rumah ini. Lalu, dia juga melihat pisau yang berlumuran darah dilantai teras rumah ini." Lanjut Naruto.

"Darah? Oh.. Waktu itu, aku sedang memotong ayam peliharaan tousanku. Habisnya ayam itu menyebalkan. Sebab itulah aku memotongnya dihalaman agar tidak ketahuan oleh tousanku. Lalu, pisau yang berlumuran darah itu adalah pisau bekas memotong ayam." Ucap Sasuke menahan tawa. Sungguh menggelikan baginya! Jelas saja! Darah ayam masa ditakutin sih? Haha

"Heeee... jadi semua hal yang menakuti gadis komplek adalah perbuatan kau?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Jadi? Aku boleh pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai bosan berada dikamar Naruto terus.

Kemudian Naruto menengok kearah jam. Pukul 08.30 malam. Diluar, sepertinya hujan juga sudah mulai reda. Lalu Naruto mengangguk menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah boleh pulang.

Tiba-tiba kushina A.K.A Kaasan nya Naruto masuk kekamar Naruto. "Eh.. Ada Sasuke ternyata.. Mau dibuatkan teh?" Tanya kushina lembut pada Sasuke didepan pintu kamar Naruto bagian dalam.

"Kaasan? Kaasan sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto puas. Akhirnya, perjuangannya diNeraka berakhir juga. Sekarang, kedua orang tua Naruto sudah pulang. Berarti, Naruto sudah tidak sendiri lagi dirumahnya.

"Tentu saja, Dattebane." Ucap Kushina lembut kearah Naruto.

"Ah, ya, Sasuke mau teh?" Tanya kushina pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah tante. Aku sudah mau pulang." Ucap Sasuke gentle dan beranjak kearah pintu kamar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku antarkan kau sampai depan rumahku ya!" Ucap Naruto semangat mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, lalu dibelakang Naruto, Kushina ikutan keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Tanpa ada yang sadari, sejak tadi ada sosok bayangan gelap yang melihat mereka dari jendela luar kamar Naruto. Yang berarti dari luar jendela lantai 2. Lalu bayangan tersebut menghilang saat bulan purnama penuh yang tadi tertutup awan mulai bersinar dimalam jum'at yang penuh misteri ini.

Bohong atau benarkah bahwa rumah Naruto berhantu?

**THE END**

* * *

Huwahh! Akhirnya fict ini selesai juga.. hehe :D

Kan Scarlet udah bilang di Warning! , kalau jawabannya tidak akan kalian sangka :D Fict ini lebih ke mystery dichapter 1, dan lebih ke humor di Chapter ke 2. Para reader dan senpai pasti gak nyangka kalau hantu yang dibilangin oleh remaja komplek itu sebenernya Sasuke kan? Hehe :D tapi ada juga yang masih dirahasian.. soal bayangan yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto ituloh.. hehe :D namanya juga bergenre Mystery.. tentu saja penuh dengan misteri :D

Oiya, sedikit penjelasan, Tadi dicerita diatas, Ada yang bertanda (-) strip gini kan? Nih yang ini..

.

-JLEGAARR!

-"Ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto ngompol ditempat (Author: Akhirnya kau ngompol juga Naruto! Hihi *Grin*)

-Disaat yang bersamaan, pintu terbuka dan Nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut emo yang terkena cahaya dari petir diluar.

.

Itu artinya, disaat yang bersamaan.. jadi, petir, Naruto ngompol, Sasuke muncul, itu disaat yang bersamaan.. ngerti gak? ._.

Lalu Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk para senpai yang bersedia me-review, favorite, dan follow fict ini :)

Scarlet sangat senang loh! Ternyata fict Scarlet disukain sama para senpai^^ hehe :D Dan Arigatou gozaimasu untuk teman Scarlet yang menyukai fict buatan Scarlet :D

Nah, kali ini, Scarlet mau tau reaksi para senpai dan para reader yang baca chapter terakhir ini. Hehe :D pada nyangka gak ya? hehe :D

Nah, silahkan tinggalkan review.. mau kritik? Silahkan :) mau komentar? Silahkan.. :D mau ngedumel? Mau marah? Mau nangis? Mau ilfeel? Silahkan.. Scarlet gak ngelarang kok :D

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Tifha naru,**

**Wahidaam,**

**Reds,**

**SilverBlack16,**

** Kuraki Shuiha part. 2, **

**Nanaleo099, **

**Sibolis Nauli. Hrs,**

**Uchiha Leo, **

**A'raion No Sun,**

Oke, sekian, sampai jumpa lagi difict Scarlet yang selanjutnya ya! silahkan tinggalkan review ;)

03 OKTOBER 2014


End file.
